Going Insane
by Darkloverz
Summary: What happens when Carlos and James go out and get drunk?
1. Chapter 1

It was a boring night in apartment 2J Carlos and James were trying to find something to do while Kendall and Logan were out on a date with their girlfriends Camille and Jo. The two couples had been going out for the better part of four months everyone thought the couples were adorable, well except for two people and those two people were James and Carlos…they hated that Jo and Camille had their secret crushes attention that they could kiss them and go out on dates with them it made them sick to see the four of them together. James sat on the couch looking through his phone when he came across a picture of him and Kendall this made the brunette frown he missed the days of when it was him and Kendall and there was no Jo to come between them, he sighed and looked at Carlos who for the last hour had been pouting because Logan wasn't home.

"Jamie I'm bored let's do something" Carlos said as he looked at James with hopeful eyes

"Well what do you want to do?" James asked as he looked up from his phone

"Anything…I just want to get my mind off of Logie" Carlos said

"Well we could go find a party" James said

"No, remember last time we went to a party in the Palm Woods? Logie and Kenny had to come and drag us back to the apartment" Carlos said as he smiled at the memory

"Yeah so?" James asked

"Logie said we couldn't go to anymore parties without him or Kenny" Carlos said as he looked at James

"Oh right…but they didn't say anything about night clubs!" James said as he jumped up, he saw the smirk on Carlos' face and knew he was in…the boys began to get ready after about an hour they were ready to hit the town as they made their way to James' car Carlos' phone began to ring he looked down and saw it was Logan.

"Hello?" Carlos asked

"Hey 'Litos Kendall and I might be home a little later than we thought" Logan said over the phone

"Oh ok Logie" Carlos said as he shut the car door

"What was that?" Logan asked

"Oh nothing, hey I have to go but you and Kenny have a good time" Carlos said as he hung the phone up

"What was that about?" James asked as he pulled out of the parking lot

"Logie was calling to say that they might be late getting home" Carlos said as he put his phone in the dash board

"Well it doesn't matter we won't be there anyways" James said as Carlos nodded his head, after about thirty minutes James pulled into a parking lot of a night club the neon sign of 'Hyper Glow' bright in the window.

"You have your I.D?" James asked

"Yep you have yours?" Carlos asked

"Yep…now onto the party!" James said as he and Carlos got out of the car James locked the doors and made their way to the bouncer.

"I.D please" said the bouncer, James and Carlos handed over their I.D's the bouncer checked them and then moved aside so they could go in, as they made their way into the club they saw lights everywhere the music was loud and people where all over the place. James and Carlos looked at each other and smiled this would take their minds off of Logan and Kendall, the boys made their way to the bar and ordered some drinks as they swallowed the bitter liquid Kendall and Logan started fading from their memory.

**With Kendall and Logan 4 Hours Later**

Kendall and Logan were driving back to the Palm Woods with their dates when Kendall spotted James' car…in a night club parking lot! He swerved into next lane scaring Camille, Logan, and Jo in the process he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car right next to James'…Logan looked at Kendall and began to speak.

"DUDE what the hell was that for?!" Logan asked as he looked at his best friend

"Look at the car beside us" Kendall said, Logan looked at the car and then back at Kendall

"T-That's James' car isn't?" Logan asked in fear, you see when James and Carlos had alcohol in their system they became different, James became giggly and with the drop of a hat he could be crying for no reason and Carlos would be angry and then suddenly would be horny. Kendall simple nodded and sighed

"Let's go get them" Kendall said as he started to pull out his I.D

"Or we could leave them here and go home" Logan said, he really didn't want to deal with drunk Carlos he was mean

"Logan you know as well as I do that if we leave them here we'll just have to come back out to get them and they'll be worse than what they are now" Kendall said as he looked at Logan who had dropped his head in defeat he knew Kendall was right

"Jo I need you to drive my car back to the Palm Woods" Kendall said as he got out of the car, she nodded and got into the front seat with Camille right behind her. As the girls drove off Kendall and Logan made their way to the bouncer he checked their I.D's then let them inside as they walked in they were hit with the strong smell alcohol, sweat, sex, and shame.

"You take the right and I'll take the left if you find them bring them back to the door" Kendall said as he made his way to the left side of the club he looked around and spotted James grinding on this dude, Kendall walked up to them and grabbed James by the arm when Kendall looked at his face he knew they were in for a long night.

"Hey I was dancing with him!" said the guy that James was dancing with

"Yeah well now I'm taking him home…come on Jay" Kendall said as he tried to pull James along with him

"B-But I-I'm h-having fun" James slurred

"I know Jay, but we can have fun in the apartment" Kendall said not noticing how sexual he came off

"Ok" James said as he followed Kendall "You know you look a lot like a guy I know his name is Kendall"

"I know Jay now come on" Kendall said as he pulled James along with him, once he made it back to the door he saw Logan trying to get Carlos to follow him, Kendall sighed and looked at the bouncer

"Excuse me can you watch him for like two minutes while I go and get my other friends?" Kendall asked hoping the bouncer would help him; thankfully the bouncer was nice and agreed. Kendall made his was over to Logan and Carlos he heard Carlos talking in Spanish and that was never good when he was drunk.

"'Litos come on" Logan said while trying to grab Carlos' hand

"No, yo no quiero ir" Carlos said (No, I don't want to go)

"Carlos I don't care if you want to go!" Logan said now getting pissed

"Vete a la Mierda!" Carlos said with a smirk (Fuck you!)

"Ok that's it your ass is coming with me" Logan said as he tackled Carlos to the ground they rolled around fighting until Kendall was able to break them apart, Carlos looked at Kendall and glared

"Vete a la Mierda tambien, los dos pendejos" Carlos said as he stumbled towards the door (Fuck you too, your both assholes)

"I don't know what he just said but I'm going to let it go….for right now" Kendall said as he helped Logan off the floor, they walked to the door both picking up their drunk band mates and walked them to James' car.

"James where are your keys?" Kendall asked

"Someplace that you'll never find them" James giggled; Kendall sighed and looked at Carlos who was smirking at him

"You know where they are don't you?" Kendall asked

"Si, lo creo y no estoy diciendo ninguna de las dos parras que son" Carlos said as he leaned against the car to keep his balance (Yes I do and I'm not telling either one of you bitches where they are)

"Jay can you please tell me where your keys are...please?" Kendall asked he looked at James who was now sitting on the ground

"They're around my dick" James said as he busted out laughing, Kendall looked at Logan who shook his head he had to get new friends, Kendall bent down so he was close to James' crotch he unzipped his pants and heard the keys hit against the key chain James had, Kendall took a deep breath and opened the little hole in James' boxers and felt around until he found the keys, once he found them he slid them down James' long cock making him moan in the process. Kendall pulled the keys out and zipped James back up, he unlocked the doors and shoved James and Carlos into the back seat…as he began to drive him and Logan heard moaning in the back seat Kendall looked in the rearview mirror and almost choked at what he saw. Carlos was blowing James!

"F-Fuck so good…j-j-just like t-t-that" James moaned as he ran his fingers through Carlos' spiked hair

"Logan is Carlos really blowing James?" Kendall asked as he looked at his best friend who seemed memorized by what he was seeing "Logan!"

"W-what?" Logan asked as he looked at Kendall with flushed cheeks

"Is Carlos really doing what I think he's doing?" Kendall asked again

"Yeah" Logan said as he tried to cover the bulged that was appearing in his jeans but it was too late Kendall already saw it, as he was getting ready to say something James screamed Kendall's name as he shot his load into Carlos' mouth. The car was silent except for the harsh sounds of James trying to regain his breath

"Sabes tan bien" Carlos said in a husky voice (You taste so good)

"Kendall are we almost home please tell me we're almost home" Logan said as he turned around in his seat only to feel Carlos' hand touch his thigh

"Puedo volar tu tambien papi" Carlos said as his hand went right to Logan's now fully harden cock (I can blow you too daddy)

"What did he just say?" Kendall asked as he pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot

"N-Nothing it was nothing let's just get them to bed" Logan said as he got out of the car, after about ten minutes of pulling and dragging Kendall and Logan finally reached the apartment, Kendall unlocked the door and dragged James in followed by Logan and a very horny Carlos.

"Come on let's put you to bed" Kendall said as he laid James down in his bed only to be pulled down by James

"Stay with me?" James said with a pout

"Jay you need to sleep" Kendall said as he tried to get away from James, but then the water works started James began to cry and Kendall knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted "Fine I'll lay down with you"

"No Kendall you can't leave me alone with Carlos!" Logan said as he tried to keep the little drunk Latino from falling over

"Logan chill just lay down with him and he'll fall asleep in no time" Kendall said as he scooted closer to James who was now on the verge of sleep, Logan sighed but did what Kendall said. Logan laid Carlos down on his bed and then he laid down beside him, Carlos laid his head on Logan's chest and began to draw patterns on his stomach

"Puedo hacer que te sientas bien Logan" Carlos whispered in Logan's ear (I can make you feel good Logan)

"You need to go to sleep Carlos" Logan said as he tried to ignore the tingling that went straight to his crotch when Carlos spoke

"Usted sabe que usted me quiere demasiado" Carlos said in Logan's ear once again (You know you want me too)

"N-No I don't" Logan said as he tried to control his breath

"Quiero que papi se sienta bien" Carlos said(I want to make daddy feel good) as he let his hand wonder down to Logan pants zipper, he unzipped his pants and slipped his hand into Logan's boxers. Carlos slid his hand down until he felt Logan's cock he gave it a light squeeze then began to pump it

"C-Carlos s-st-stop" Logan said as he tried to breathe, he was saying stop but he didn't want Carlos to listen

"Asi que papi duro wuiere sentirlo dentro de mi" Carlos said as he quickend his pace making Logan arch his back (So hard daddy want to feel it inside of me)

"Carlos I'm gonna" Logan tried to say until he was cut off with Carlos pressing his lips to Logan's it was a soft kiss but still enough feel the spark between them

"Cum por mi papi" Carlos whispered in Logan's ear and that's exactly what Logan did, after he came down Logan looked at Carlos with wide eyes (Cum for me daddy)

"Carlos what just happened?" Logan asked more to himself than to Carlos

"Acabo do hacer que te corras…tu eres mi papi ahora" Carlos said (I just made you cum…you're my daddy now)

"But what about Camille?" Logan asked

"Hablaremos de ello en la manana…Te amo Logan" Carlos said as he laid his head back on Logan's chest (We'll talk about it in the morning…love you Logan)

Logan zipped his pants back up and looked at Carlos what had he done? But Carlos was right they would talk about it in the morning.

**OK so how did I do? I just downloaded a translator app on my IPod and I just had to test it out, so I'm thinking about turning this into a chapter story…so please r&r and give me some feedback Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Logan hadn't slept all night… all he could think about was Carlos well more like what he and Carlos had done that night. James and Carlos had went out and gotten drunk leaving Kendall and Logan to pick them up, needless to say Carlos ended up giving James a blowjob in the back of the car and then jacked Logan off in bed…Logan thought about this until he finally fell asleep around three in the morning . Carlos and James had gotten up early to discuss the events of last night.

"Do you think they're going to be pissed at us?" Carlos asked as he looked at his bowl of cereal

"Well I don't know about you, but I doubt Kendall will be mad at me" James said as he bit into his apple trying not to giggle at the confused look on Carlos' face

"Why wouldn't he be mad at you?" Carlos asked

"Well when you and Logan went to bed I kinda blowed Kendall" James said

"You what?!" Carlos said as he looked at James

"I gave Kendall a blow job last night" James said

"He actually let you?" Carlos asked

"Yeah he really can't deny me anything when I'm drunk" James said

"And why is that?" Carlos asked

"Because when I'm drunk I tend to cry a lot and he doesn't know how to shut me up" James said

"So that's why Logie let me jack him off." Carlos said

"Logan let you jack him off?" James asked

"Yeah, he was so thick I-I could feel him twitch in my hand" Carlos said as he smiled at the memory

"So I wonder where we stand?" James asked

"I don't know…let's just see how they act when they get up" Carlos said

**With Kendall & Logan –Dreams in Italic**

"_Kendall fuck faster fuck me faster" _

"_J-James so tight" _

"_Ahh Kendall there hit there please"_

"_Like it when daddy hits your spot"_

"_Yes daddy please"_

"_Fuck James so good"_

"_G-Gonna c-c-cum Kendall"_

"_Cum for daddy"_

"_AAHH KENDALL"_

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I woke up with a sheen of sweat covering me had I just had a sex dream about James? No way I couldn't have could I? I mean would it be that bad if I did? I shake all of these thoughts from my head when I realize that James isn't beside of me, I look over to see Logan laying by himself…there is no way that James and Carlos were up already. I roll out of bed only to see my pants are open and the events of last night come flooding through my head.

**Flashback**

"K-Kenny come on I wanna play" James whispered in Kendall's ear

"Jamie you need to sleep" Kendall said as he pulled James closer to him

"But I wanna play" James pouted with his eyes watering

"Ok what do you want to play?" Kendall asked as he tried to avoid a drunken crying James

"I want to play with you" James said as he looked at Kendall who had wide eyes

"What do you mean you want to play with me?" Kendall asked in fear he did not like where this was going

"You want me to show you?" James asked as he got impossibly closer to Kendall the smell of liquor hot on his breath

"I'm kinda of scared to find out Jay" Kendall said as he looked at James who just smirked, James gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek and then went to the end of the bed, he crawled under the covers and made his way up to Kendall's pants. James began to unzip Kendall's pants the pleasure he was getting ready to bring Kendall making his own cock twitch…James pulled Kendall's cock out of his boxers looking at the long length making his mouth water, he gave the tip a kiss before he swallowed the entire length. He began to bob his head up and down making Kendall squirm under his touch; how he was keeping quite James had no idea but at the moment he really didn't care the taste of Kendall was shooting across his taste buds. Kendall began to shake it was all too much James had a very talented tongue and he knew how to use it apparently James could tell Kendall was close because he began sucking harder and soon was swallowing Kendall's load, he popped off of Kendall's abused organ and soon resurfaced, he crawled beside Kendall and laid head on his chest.

"Night Kenny…love you" James said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Kendall confused.

**End of Flashback – Kendall's P.O.V**

As I recalled the events of last night my cock awoke…James had blown me last night and it felt amazing I didn't think about Jo or the fact that I was technically cheating on her, no none of that matter I had to talk to James I had to find out why he did what he did last night. I got out of bed and looked at Logan who was stretching.

"Where are the drunken twins?" Logan asked

"I don't know…Logan I messed up last night" I said

"You and me both" Logan said as he got up and sat down beside me

"How did you mess up?" I asked

"Promise you won't tell" Logan said as he looked at me

"I promise" I said

"I-I-I let Carlos j-jack me off last night" Logan said as he looked down at his hands

"That's not as bad as what I did" I said as I looked at Logan

"What did you do?" Logan asked

"Promise you won't tell" I said

"I promise" Logan said

"I-I let James give me a blowjob" I said

"Kendall what are we going to do?" Logan asked me and for once I didn't have an answer

"I don't know Logan, I guess we have to go find them first" I said as I got up and started towards the door with Logan behind me we made our way to the kitchen and saw James and Carlos sitting at the table when they saw us it became quite.

**No P.O.V**

Kendall and Logan walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table they looked at James and Carlos, it was silent there was no eye contact, until finally Kendall said something.

"Ok it's apparent we all need to talk, so who wants to go first?" Kendall asked

"What is there to talk about? Carlos and I went out you guys came and got us…things happened no big deal" James said as he looked at his nails

"No big deal…no big deal Carlos jacked me off and you blew Kendall last night! This is a very big fucking deal, Kendall and I have girlfriends…girlfriends that love us and we cheated on them because the two of you decided to go get drunk!" Logan yelled he was freaking out he wasn't suppose to have let this happen Carlos should have never touched him, and he never should have liked it.

"Don't fucking blame us, both of you could have stop us if you wanted too!" James yelled he was not catching all the blame for this

"If we would have tried to stop you all hell would have broke lose!" Kendall said

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" Carlos screeched to the top of his lungs "Yes what we did was wrong, and true all hell would have broke lose if you would have tried to stop us, but don't blame all of it on us! We didn't ask you to come get us, we didn't force you into what we did if you really wanted to stop then you would have made us! You're scared because you liked it, you liked the way I made you feel Logan and Kendall you know you liked the way James made you feel so why don't we all stop trying to blame each other for what happened. It's not going to change anything what happened is what happened"

Kendall, James, and Logan all sat stunned never had Carlos blown up like this, but he was right there was no way to change the past and even if the guys didn't like it. Logan looked at Carlos and James then got up and walked to his room shutting door behind him, Carlos followed him leaving James and Kendall alone.

"Carlos is right" Kendall said

"Yeah I know" James said as he tried to wipe a tear away, but was to slow for Kendall not to see

"Why are you cry?" Kendall asked in a soft tone

"You hate me don't you?" James asked

"What?! No Jay I don't hate you" Kendall said as he moved to sit beside James

"Yes you do" James said as more tears slid down his face

"Jay I don't hate you…I'm just confused ok?" Kendall said

"Confused about what?" James asked

"Jay when we got home you wanted me to lay with you, I pulled you close and held you and then you um played and when you were done you told me you loved me…Jay I've never felt like that before" Kendall said as he looked at James

"Felt like what?" James asked

"Happy, and well I guess loved" Kendall said as a small smile graced his lips

"I made you feel loved?" James asked

"Yeah, I just never feel the same when I'm with Jo" Kendall said

"Kenny can I kiss you?" James asked, Kendall nodded with a smile on his face. James leaned in and gave Kendall a soft and sweet kiss nothing sexual but enough to send sparks down their spines, when they pulled back both of them were smiling.

"I love you Kendall and I know that it doesn't mean anything but I just wanted you to know that" James said

"Just give me time ok?" Kendall said

"Ok" James said as he began to get up only to be pulled back down and into a kiss. When they pulled apart Kendall looked James in the eyes

"Give me time to figure things out ok? Maybe we could start things off slow?" Kendall asked

"Really?" James asked

"Yeah really" Kendall said, James nodded leaning down and kissing Kendall one more time before walking to their room. Kendall sighed to himself…what had he gotten himself into?

**How did I do? Please r&r Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan's P.O.V**

I was so pissed James had the nerve to say what he and Carlos did was no big deal! It was a big deal because of Carlos I cheated on my girlfriend and so did Kendall, what am I going to do? As I sit down on my bed I begin thinking of ways that I can make this up to Camille, while I'm going over plans in my head I hear the door open I look up only to find Carlos standing there looking at me.

**No P.O.V**

Logan sat on his bed looking at Carlos who had a faint blush painted on his face Logan couldn't tell if it was because he was ashamed of what he did or if he was just pissed off. Carlos took in a deep breath and walked infront of Logan.

"I don't want to see you right now" Logan said as he laid back on his bed he heard Carlos chuckle, this in turn made Logan shoot up from his position what in the hell did Carlos find funny?!

"I don't care if you want to see me, you're going to listen" Carlos said as he walked closer to Logan

"No I'm not! Carlos your suppose to be my best friend how could you do this to me?" Logan said as he looked at Carlos who now had wide eyes

"Logan I am your best friend and that's why I did what I did" Carlos said as he sat down on Kendall's bed

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan asked now starting to get even more pissed by the second

"I mean friends don't let other friends suffer right?" Carlos asked more than told

"Carlos what in the hell are you talking about?" Logan asked

"Logie you're not happy with Camille" Carlos said as he looked at his shoes

"Carlos are you out of your mind I am happy with Camille" Logan said

"No you're not" Carlos stated

"Oh really I'm not? Then tell me why I'm not happy" Logan said

"If you were really happy with her, you wouldn't have let last night happen. You wouldn't have let me touch you that way, but you did and you liked it…I heard the way I made you whimper the way you twitched in my hand you wanted it to happen" Carlos said as he made his way to Logan

"N-No I-I didn't…you were drunk last night" Logan tried to explain

"Yeah I was drunk but I was sober enough to know what I was doing" Carlos said as he licked the shell of Logan's ear making him shudder

"C-Carlos what are y-you doing?" Logan now asked nervously

"Like I said last night, you're my papi now" Carlos whispered as he kissed the side of Logan's neck

"C-C-Carlos s-st-stop" Logan whimpered he mind began to grow hazy as Carlos touched him

"Mi papi" Carlos said before he bit down on Logan's neck (My daddy)

"Carlos oh god C-Carlos" Logan moaned as he felt the little Latino's teeth sink in his skin, Carlos began peppering kisses over Logan's jaw working his way to Logan's lips, he stopped and looked at Logan

"What do you want me to do Logie?" Carlos asked lips just inches away from Logan's

"Let me fuck you" Logan breathed as he pushed Carlos down on his bed and began his assault on the little Latino biting and licking any little place he could reach, soon Carlos' shirt was laying on the ground followed by his pants Logan stopped and looked down at Carlos.

"Logie" Carlos whimpered as he looked up at Logan

"Carlos what are we doing?" Logan asked

"Making you happy" Carlos said as he leaned up and connected their lips in a sweet kiss which made Logan continue his assault his shirt and pants were thrown across the room as he made his way to Carlos' boxers, he saw the bulge in his boxers and smiled.

"Logie stop teasing" Carlos panted as he felt Logan's breath on his cock, Logan chuckled darkly and ripped both of their boxers off and then engulfed Carlos' entire length which in turn made Carlos jerk his hips Logan began to bob his head while making patterns with his tongue he loved the way he could feel Carlos twitched in his mouth something about it made Logan's cock a few minutes of sucking Carlos began to tremble Logan knew he was close.

"Logie g-gonna cum" Carlos whimpered as he tried to hold back his release, Logan popped off of Carlos and looked at him with a small smile.

"H-How far do you want to go?" Logan asked

"W-Want you in me" Carlos panted…Logan nodded and gave Carlos two fingers to suck after he deemed them slick enough he inserted one into Carlos taking note of how he whimpered at the intrusion, after he worked him open a little he added the other finger and began to open him Logan thought Carlos was prepared enough he lined his cock up with Carlos' hole and pushed in all the way, he waited for Carlos to adjust.

"Move" Carlos whimper, Logan nodded and began to thrust in and out steadily building a pace the movements doing wonderful things to Carlos' prostate.

"L-L-Logie f-f-faster p-please" Carlos moaned

"S-S-So t-t-tight 'Litos s-so fucking tight" Logan panted as he quickened his pace

"AAAHH YES FUCK PAPI R-RIGHT THERE" Carlos screamed as Logan hit his prostate with a powerful thrust

"Who's your daddy Carlos?" Logan asked as he went faster

"Vete a la Mierda eres tu…mi papi…tu eres mi papi Logan" Carlos moaned (Fuck you are…you're my daddy…you're my daddy Logan)

"F-Fuck Carlos I'm close" Logan panted as he leaned down and started to nibble on Carlos' neck

"Cum por mi papi" Carlos moaned as he shot his load onto his and Logan's chest (Cum for me daddy), Logan came with a shout of Carlos' name he thrusted weakly into Carlos' abused hole to milk his orgasm, a few minutes passed before he pulled out of Carlos and laid down beside him. The room was silent except for the harsh sounds of Logan and Carlos trying to catch their breath, Logan looked over at Carlos who had his eyes closed.

"It's not nice to stare Logie" Carlos said with a giggle in his voice

"I-I wasn't staring" Logan said

"Then why are you looking at me?" Carlos asked as he finally opened his eyes and looked over at Logan

"I don't know" Logan said as he looked at Carlos' hand

"It felt really good" Carlos said

"It did for me too" Logan said as he intertwined his and Carlos' fingers

"Now do you believe me?" Carlos asked

"Yes…I'm sorry I blamed you for everything" Logan said as he moved closer to Carlos

"It's ok….so what does this make us?" Carlos asked

"Well I have to break up with Camille first but I guess boyfriends if you want" Logan said

"Yes I want" Carlos said as he leaned over and kissed Logan

"Good now sleep I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass later tonight" Logan said as he pulled a giggling Carlos to his side soon falling into a blissful sleep.

**Ok so how did I do? Sorry I ended the story in a sucky way but oh well…please r&r Thanks :)**


End file.
